A. Field of the Invention
The device in the present invention relates to a new and improved toy for tracing images that are projected from a film strip.
B. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable that toys be both entertaining and educational while also developing a skill. One of the favored devices for developing eye-hand coordination and artistic skill in children is a toy that the child may employ for drawing pictures or the like. Many different devices, such as coloring books, have been provided for such a procedure; however, it is desirable that the child not only learn to draw or color within an outline such as that provided in a coloring book, but is also desirable that the child create the outline or a picture through his own efforts. Such a desired result can be accomplished by a tracing device wherein the child traces onto a sheet of paper a figure or image that has been professionally drawn.